


Kota Yang Terlelap

by maggiellezk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Kota ini telah tertidur ... dan mungkin tak akan pernah bangun lagi.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	Kota Yang Terlelap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> For entertainment purpose, I don't gain any profit  
> Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu.

**Kota Yang Terlelap**

* * *

* * *

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada kekosongan yang mengisi netra Osamu. Namun, pemuda itu tetap enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari kenampakan yang membosankan itu. Sepasang mata kelabunya merefleksikan gedung-gedung yang berdiri kokoh menantang langit di luar sana, minim pencahayaan yang merupakan tanda bahwa kota telah tertidur dari segala gemerlapnya. Matanya ditelan keremangan cahaya bulan yang menggantung di atas. Sunyi senyap seakan dipaksa membisu.

"Hei Rintarou," panggilnya pelan. Sosok yang menaruh wajah di ceruk lehernya itu menggeliat pelan tatkala mendengar panggilan tersebut. Ia mengangkat wajah hingga yang bertumpu pada bahu Osamu adalah dagunya. Matanya terlihat lelah dan mengantuk, sedikit memerah diserang insomnia. Menjawab panggilan Osamu, sosok yang disebut Rintarou itu menggumam pelan. "Hm?"

"Masih belum bisa tidur?" tanya Osamu dengan suara pelan. Kembali dijawab gumaman bernada sama dengan intonasi membenarkan. Tangan Osamu terangkat dan mengusap rambut Rintarou yang mulai memanjang turun di sisi wajah. Rintarou pun tampak senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Yakin enggak mau minum obat?"

"Tidak. Kalau minum obat nanti ketergantungan." Rintarou menjawab lugas. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya, merasakan tiap otot punggung yang menonjol bertemu dengan otot-otot tubuh depannya. Kakinya melingkar dan saling bertemu di bagian depan tubuh Osamu. Si rambut cokelat gelap itu kembali mengerang karena rasa lelah yang menghampiri tapi kantuk tak kunjung datang.

Osamu menggenggam lengan Rintarou yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Sentuhannya menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang menarik pemuda itu kembali menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Osamu. Ia meraup serakah aroma feromon yang memanjakan hidungnya hingga si pemuda berambut kelabu sedikit tergelitik.

Malam begitu senyap, menelan semuanya dalam kebisuan. Kota yang dianggap tak pernah tidur kini jatuh dalam lelap dalam. Kota itu tenggelam dalam gelap yang menelan dan menghisap seluruh kesadaran orang lain. Rintarou mendengkus kenapa kesadarannya juga tak ikut diserap sang malam, pemilik kegelapan abadi. Hanya tersisa nyeri di sekujur tubuh dan perih tanpa ampun. Ia meracau dengan berkata ingin mati saja jika tak bisa tidur. Mendengar itu, Osamu menyikutnya pelan dan menegur perkataan itu.

"Tapi malam ini memang sunyi, ya?" celetuk Osamu.

"Hm. Kau benar."

"Kotanya seperti sedang tidur."

"Begitulah."

"Tidakkah itu membuatmu takut?"

Rintarou mengangkat wajah lagi dan jengah dengan percobaan tidur yang gagal. Kepalanya menggesek pelan pipi Osamu yang sedikit kurus belakangan ini. Ia mencoba mengabaikan ironi yang begitu nyata terpampang di depan mereka.

"Sangat. Aku sangat takut." Rintarou mengakui.

"Aku juga," jawab Osamu dibarengi satu helaan napas. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Rintarou yang bermain di sekitarnya kemudian mengusap dengan lembut sambil melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara pelan. Rintarou merekahkan senyum dengan kepala yang kembali direbahkan pada bahu Osamu.

"Tapi kau tahu, Osamu? Ketenangan itu sangat cocok untukmu," ujar Rintarou dengan mata terpejam. Osamu menyelesaikan lagunya dan mengusap pipi Rintarou lembut. "Iya, itu arti namaku memang," jawabnya.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kau lebih seperti ketenangan sebelum badai datang," ujar Rintarou. Osamu mengerutkan alis hingga dahinya terlipat-lipat. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang masih lengket dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rintarou mendengkus geli, "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya."

Osamu menghela napas.

"Kalau maksudmu aku kuat, itu akan lebih cocok," ujar Osamu. Ia menjeda sejenak sambil kembali melempar pandang ke luar. Osamu kembali berujar, "Tapi, ketenangan malam ini juga seperti itu. Ketenangan sebelum badai."

"Hm. Itulah kenapa kita ketakutan karenanya."

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari bawah menyentak kedua pemuda itu. Rasa kantuk Rintarou semakin buyar. Kelelahan Osamu tersisihkan oleh ketegangan yang dihasilkan pompaan hormon adrenalin dalam darah. Keduanya saling melepas tautan dan menarik beberapa benda di sekitar. Mereka kembali ditelan rasa takut.

"Osamu, periksa apakah ada yang berkeliaran di luar. Akan kutangani yang di bawah," ujar Rintarou sembari menyiapkan senapannya.

Osamu mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah, Rin."

Keduanya bertukar ciuman singkat sebelum berpisah. Rintarou menyusuri tangga dengan meminimalkan suara langkah dan Osamu yang mengulurkan kepala keluar jendela untuk mengobservasi jalanan di bawah. Ia melompat keluar dan bertumpu pada atap, lantas menempuh jalan turun dengan hati-hati. Suara tembakan memekakkan terdengar dari dalam, beberapa kali lalu kembali senyap. Mungkin Rintarou telah membereskan sang monster yang mengusik malam mereka.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Osamu meloncat dan mendarat di atas aspal yang sudah retak. Ia berlari masuk melalui pintu depan yang telah dirusak. Pemuda itu memapah Rintarou yang terluka untuk keluar, meninggalkan sosok yang selalu mengisi mimpi buruk mereka tiap malam. Sekilas ia menatap bulan purnama yang menggantung di atas sana. Kemudian pada kota yang telah tertidur.

"Kurasa aku tahu lokasi tempat kita bisa menemukan pembalut luka yang lebih baik. Bertahanlah sebentar, oke?"

Rintarou mengangguk. "Osamu, aku mengantuk."

Osamu mendudukkan pemuda itu di atas aspal dan mengikat lengan serta paha pemuda itu yang mengeluarkan darah dengan sisa perban. Ia menarik _cap_ jarum suntik dan langsung menginjeksikannya di paha Rintarou. Pemuda itu sempat berjengit. Osamu mendorong masuk seluruh cairan di dalam tabung kecil itu. Lalu, ia menarik dan membuangnya kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Rintarou.

"Naiklah, dan tidurlah."

Rintarou meraih pundak Osamu dan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar leher pemuda itu. Osamu berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Rintarou di belakang dengan hati-hati. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh pada gedung-gedung yang ditelan bayangan.

Benar, kota ini telah tertidur dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

* * *

end

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : huaaaah dah lama pengen bikin SunaOsa apocalypse!AU. Sejujurnya fic ini terinspirasi dari fanart di ig tentang SunaOsa dengan setting apocalyse!AU dan daku gemas ingin membuatnya. Pengen buat yang berchapter sebenarnya tapi masih butuh waktu buat riset bahan dan itu ... membagongkan/heh  
> ini aja keknya belum kerasa banget AU-nya *facepalm  
> makasih yang udah mampir. Sampai jumpa di work berikutnya *peace


End file.
